Dirty Outcasts
(AN: I apologize greatly for this fanfic. I checked the rules for anything about crossovers, but I couldn't find anything. I'll remove this if it's against the rules, though. SO. Basically. Lil' oneshot fic about Hobo and Glunkus from a Neko Atsume dream had by suprememeep (the page is NOT swear-free!!!) tryna join a Clan. I don't know. Forgive me.) "U-um… are you sure that's a cat?" A sleek ginger tabby trembled a bit as he spoke. "Absolutely positively! …probably!" the musty brown cat replied with quickly dropping certainty. The third… cat flicked their tail in greeting, rows and rows of teeth clicking together like clockwork when they spoke, their voice hollow and unnatural. "Hello. I am Glunkus. Hobo wants both of us to join this 'Clan', correct?" Leafstar looked back and forth between the two cats, in disbelief. "Hobo, when you s-said… you wanted your friend to join too, you never said anything about… that. That face." His usually fierce amber eyes were clouded with fear and bewilderment. Hobo's fur bristled at that remark, squinting his one good eye. His tail lashed back and forth, clouds of dirt coming off it. "Hey! Don't be mean to Glunkus! They're VERY self-conscious about the whole face-just-a-mouth-of-teeth thing! Besides, when you get to know them, they're a very nice cat!" Stumbling backwards a bit, Leafstar contemplated the mess that he had gotten himself into. "Well, um… we don't normally let kittypets into the Clan anyway. N-no offense! No offense at all! It-it's just that- that- the other Clans would look down on us, you see!" He took a deep breath. "I… i'm sure that Glunkus is a sk-skilled cat and all, but… w-we have enough warriors as is." "But yesterday, you said that it would be alright if I joined, and that you were desperate for new apprentices…" Hobo said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Plus, we're strays, not 'kittypets'. Something's not right here." In a panic, Leafstar shook his head. "O-oh! Did I say that? Well-! A bunch of new cats! Just joined yesterday! After you left!!! We n-now have a surplus of apprentices! So shoo!!! We're f-fine!" Leafstar began to fidget with his claws, hoping the two strange loners would just leave. Hobo sighed, pawing at the ground. "Fine, alright. I guess we're not wanted here…" He turned away, poised to leave. "Come on, Glunkus. Do you wanna go back to that human's house for some Shifty Bits?" "Sure." Glunkus simply answered, though not following immediately once Hobo sulked away. Instead, they turned towards Leafstar, their black "fur" raised on end - though it looked rather more like thick inky goop than fur. "You hurt Hobo's feelings." "I-I… um…" Leafstar began to back away, looking for a way to run. He was a leader, dang it! He was supposed to be brave! But instead, his voice came out as a pitiful squeak. "I-i'm sorry…!" "D o n ' t y o u e v e r t r e a t m y b e s t f r i e n d l i k e t h a t e v e r a g a i n ." "A-alright! I promise!! Just please don't hurt my Clan!" Leafstar mewed. Satisfied, Glunkus turned and left, running after Hobo. "Wait for me, Hobo!" With a sigh of relief, Leafstar headed back into camp to explain to his Clanmates what the mess was about - leaving out the part about Glunkus's teeth-face and threatening his life, of course. ________ Hobo and Glunkus walked silently together, both not looking back. "Are you alright?" 'Glunkus asked, looking as concerned as possible for a cat with a void of teeth for a face. Hobo nodded pathetically. "Yeah, I guess. This has been the third Clan to turn us down. There's only one other one, I think…" He gazed down at the ground. "Ah… this whole idea was a bust, I guess." '"I'm sorry." "For what?" "It must be my fault that they keep turning you down. You see the way they look at me, every time." 'Their tail dragged along the ground, leaving thin lines of some unknown black substance. '"I am so sorry for always making you lose your chance at finding a place to belong. I… I'm a horrible friend." "Wh… what?! Glunkus, no!" Hobo gasped. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You are a wonderful friend, and I don't know what i'd do without you! If… if they can't appreciate you, then they're not worth being a part of in the first place." "O-oh…" 'If Glunkus had eyes, they might have been crying. '"I'm glad… to know someone like you." "Same to you." Hobo said, smiling. "But… you said there was one more Clan. Are you going to ask to join, and are you worried they'll turn us down too?" "Yeah, and no way! …hah, maybe a little, actually." he said. "But… as long as I can still be with you, I don't really care. Now, come on, buddy! There's a bowl of Shifty Bits waiting for us back at the yard. You don't want Shadow-Tubbs to go eat all the best parts, do you?" "Of course not!" Glunkus meowed in amusement. Laughing together, the two happy outcasts ran back to the yard, ready to face whatever life gave to them together.